The invention relates to a cleaning cloth for stretching onto a wiper frame intended for such a cleaning cloth, with pockets for receiving the opposite stretching bow ends.
Known cleaning cloths of this type are either provided with fringes at the edge, are simply stretched over the bow, or protrude via an edge approximately 5 cm beyond the frame edges on all sides.
Cleaning cloths protruding only a short distance beyond the bow edges have been in use for over 25 years, in another construction. The stretching frames also generally belong to the prior art and are everywhere commercially available, so that they are not described in any detail here. The wiper frames are generally introduced in the bent state into the pockets and are then straightened into their extended stable position.
It has now emerged that known stretch cloths were not able to provide adequate wiping in the actual comer area. They were also made up of a plurality of materials (the pockets too were made of fairly rigid plastic), which fact led to difficulties during recycling, due to the sorting out of the various materials, and also brought with it environmental problems due to the high proportion of plastic.